The need to prevent pathogen transmission and to ensure personal protection has become a heightened focus of the healthcare industry in the wake of Zika, Ebola, MERS, HIV and other transmissible diseases. In agriculture, flu varieties threaten poultry, swine and other operations. In both settings, donning protective garments is time consuming. If improperly donned, the article can become contaminated. During the use of the garment there are opportunities for the garment itself to be a physical carrier of infection or disease.